


Baking Confession

by floorplan91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Food, Food Fight, Kara's method for wooing is of course via food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorplan91/pseuds/floorplan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, since you’re clearly full and didn’t even think about leaving one meager piece for me, I’m going to order a pizza. Don’t you dare beg for some.”</p><p>“Oh come on Alex, you don’t even like pecan pie!”</p><p>“Lies, I do like it. I just don’t think it’s the best dessert “in the galaxy”. You’re not getting out of this. Clean up your mess.”</p><p>“What?! Name me one dessert more delicious than chocolate pecan pie.”</p><p>“You know I love it, but not everything has to contain chocolate to be good, Kara.”</p><p>She may have sounded patronizing here, but Kara, like the mature adult she is, just blows a raspberry. Compelling argument. “<i>Prove it!”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novak_Fan (NovakFan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovakFan/gifts).



> Fic mainly inspired by the visual of Kara and Alex cooking together.
> 
> Dedicated to NovakFan, as it coincidently manages to fill one of her prompts. Sorry it took me so long, hope you like it babes!

Alex did text Kara to let her know about her delay, but she wasn’t expecting to get tangled up in her lab project quite so badly. Waiting for those alien skin cells results and being way too invested enough to lose track of the time is one of the downside of her scientific mind. She truly hadn’t meant to leave work this late, one thing had just lead to another, and now here she is, past 9 pm, walking through Kara’s apartment with a sheepish expression on her face. When she isn’t immediately greeted at the door, though, she raises a curious eyebrow. _That’s new._ Usually Kara is the first to whine about a late dinner, dragging her toward the kitchen with her eager hands.

The next clue that something is off are the drawn curtains, next the startling lack of sounds around.

“Kara?”

She walks briskly towards the bedroom, anxiety spiking fast between her ribs as her hand reaches for her well-hidden gun, sudden thoughts swirling in her head. Maybe an attack, maybe it’s not safe, maybe she needs to call—“ _What…?”_

Stopping abruptly, words die in her throat as she stares and stares, looks around in pure disbelief at the cluttered mess scattered all over: discarded boxes in each corner turning the cutely lived-in feel of the room into a warzone. The sweet aroma that rushes to waft her way feels like an all-out assault on her nostrils. A bottle of Hershey's syrup rolls and thuds against her boots.

That’s it.

“What is going on?” Alex finally finds her voice when Kara merely blinks owlishly from the bed, apparently not keen on speaking yet.

From her brief inspection, there are only two possible scenarios that make sense to Alex: Taz (from Looney Tunes) appeared and had a meltdown right in Kara’s room, or her foster sister had been attacked by one of her hungry moods while waiting for her to come from work. The two outcomes are not that different from one another. Empty cans of whip cream, various dessert wrappers, more bottles of chocolate sauce thoroughly squeezed, all littering the floor in a graceless display.

“Alex, hi. You’re home.” Kara moans slightly as she sits up, crumbs falling from her sweatshirt right onto the covers. Alex just gapes. “I may have started dinner without you. I thought you’d be home sooner.”

Pursing her lips, Alex slowly enters the room more fully, laying her black jacket on top of a chair that luckily managed to escape the chaos. Kara must have been blissing out in her food-induced coma not to have noticed her arrival. “Dinner? What were you having?”

Kara hesitates for some reason. “I… um, I bought chocolate pecan pies on my way over. I accidently ate all of them.” _Accidentally_. Pecan pie, of course, should have known. “Four of them.” An embarrassed little shrug is all she offers.

“ _Four?!_ Kara!”

“I know, but hey, I had that vanilla ice cream to finish, remember? And then I thought I’d add some whip cream, and—”

“The chocolate syrup, yes, I noticed.” Alex rolls her eyes affectionately at the girl’s antics. She’s impossible. “Well, since you’re clearly full and didn’t even think about leaving one meager piece for me, I’m going to order a pizza. Don’t you dare beg for some.”

“Oh come on Alex, you don’t even like pecan pie!” Kara tries to defend herself, admittedly rather weakly, swinging her legs off the bed to stand up.

“Lies, I _do_ like it. I just don’t think it’s the best dessert “in the galaxy”. You’re not getting out of this. Clean up your mess.” With a threatening shaking finger, Alex marches out of the room, knowing Kara will follow anyway. Perhaps her air quotes method is not as effective as she’d like. 

“What?! Name me one dessert more delicious than chocolate pecan pie.”

“You know I love it, but not everything has to contain chocolate to be good, Kara.”

She may have sounded patronizing here, but Kara, like the mature adult she is, just blows a raspberry. Compelling argument. “ _Prove it!_ ”

\--

And that’s how they find themselves the very next day, in the kitchen, armed with just the right ingredients to make a cherry pie. The fruits are in their peak season right now and, from the recipe she found online, Alex surmised it’s an easy enough dessert to recreate. Neither is exactly a gifted cook – or a cook _at all_ anyway, considering the amount of take-out food they consume weekly – but Alex is stubborn.

She’s a trained agent, a prodigious scientist, her sister has actually watched Eliza cook for years and has superpowers for god’s sake, they fight big scary aliens! How hard can it be to follow a recipe?

Alex was utterly horrified when Kara proposed wearing an apron, shutting that down quickly despite the puppy dog eyes received. So Kara had put together a _baking_ playlist of all things, she said it would help get in the mood. It’s a bit distracting, but Alex doesn’t mention it, not when Kara is adorable in her yellow cotton shorts, twirling in time with the upbeat tune lifting from her laptop. Yeah, Alex can do with some distraction after all, she thinks, eyes drifting treacherously to long legs.

“Alright, Supergirl, care to help out?” Alex shakes the flour bag in her hand, catching Kara’s attention with ease.

“What can I do?”

“Start by slicing the cherries in half and fish out all those pits.”

It’s undeniably a dull job, but Kara has the superior speed in her favor, and it’s still better than Alex’s self-appointed role. She had contemplated the idea of making the pie shell from scratch, but the possibility of screwing up right at the first steps was very likely and daunting. All she needs to do now is roll the pre-made dough. She finished her bio-engineering doctorate while training with J’onn daily. She can do it, nothing really to be scared about.

She cracks her knuckles and puffs out her chest, ignoring Kara’s laughter from behind. She transfers the chilled dough to the floured kitchen counter and, using her slightly floured hands, starts kneading and folding it into itself. With the help of a never-used-before rolling pin, she rolls the dough out into a circle, starting from the center and working her way out to the edges, applying gentle force as advised. It’s not seamless, it crumbles at times, but after a few tries she manages it. She may have whooped, but will deny it if asked. Wrapping the pastry loosely around the rolling pin, she then positions it over the pie plate and unrolls, careful not to stretch it to fit.

 _See!_ It’s not too hard. She’s not a complete failure when it comes to adulting.

She startles when Kara floats close and nestles into the crook of her neck, wrapping one arm around her midriff. Her shoulder inevitably jostles the younger woman a little, and she has to steel her hands when they dangerously shake the plate.

“Oh, sorry. Should I move?”

“No, it’s okay. You know I don't mind having you close, Kara.” Alex’s voice is quiet, almost husky, but the sincerity is clear, tinged by warmth.

There’s still that familiar comfort between them, seeping in even when they start flirting a tad, innocent touches fuzzy with the desire for _more_. It wasn’t exactly a surprise, but the Myriad incident brought them closer than ever – they can’t waste their days behind doubts and what-ifs. After Alex’s impossibly heroic rescue in space, Kara acknowledged that Alex would never stop fighting—loving _her_. They haven’t addressed the change directly, but there’s no confusion about where their rapport is going.

“Are you done with the cherries?”

“Yep, all done. I added the sugar and lemon juice as well.”

“What’s next?”

Kara doesn’t move straight away, reluctant to let go, warm breath brushing Alex’s neck pleasantly. She tightens her hold for a moment, her lips against brown hair, before she steps aside, reaching for the paper printed just for the occasion. The recipe reads, “Hmm, vanilla extract and the cornstarch to thicken up the filling. On it.”

She follows the instruction in silence, watching Alex like she always does. Tracking her hand movements, as they handle efficiently the dough to fit the side of the plate, the way she seems to ooze confidence even when dealing with something she’s not particularly accustomed to. 

It’s not like they don’t spend enough time together already, but surprisingly this feels more intimate than expected, downright domestic actually, and it fills Kara with an unexpected bliss. _Like we were married_ , and she blushes at the thought, looking away as images of them doing this every morning flash in her head.

Earth culture is obsessed with weddings, all those teen movies focusing on everlasting romance did shape Kara’s perception too, but when she fantasizes about an abstract future where she and Alex are bonded together, it’s always a Kryptonian ceremony playing in her mind. Traditional headbands binding their union, standing on the Jewel of Truth and Honor pedestal exchanging vows, both donning marriage bracelets with their unique color variation.

It’s happening more often lately.

For a moment she’s lost in thoughts wondering about a possible Danvers family crest, when Alex clears her throat. “Where did you go?” The older girl quirks a curious eyebrow, and Kara just feels her face heat up, warmer and warmer. That’s a secret for another occasion – even though, now and then, it feels like it’s a lifetime that they’ve been heading on this path.

“Sorry, I—I’m just so hungry.” She strives for an even keeled voice, but Alex knows her too well.

“Hmm. Patience, it won’t take much longer. We have to make the lattice top. Give me, uh the pizza cutter or a knife.” Alex is a little confused.

“Oh, can I do it?” At that Kara jumps excitedly, retrieving the tool Alex asked for. 

“Alright.” Alex bumps their hips together playfully. “But don’t cheat. This is a delicate step. Use the lame human speed.”

Kara grumbles for effect, but complies. She starts cutting strips, each one-inch wide, of the pie dough, whereas Alex spoons and spreads the filling inside the crust, butter next. Together they thread carefully the strips over and under one another, to recreate the typical weave style, pressing the edges of said strips into the bottom pie crust to seal. At last, Alex brushes the top of the crust with the egg and milk mixture, while Kara sprinkles it with sliced almonds.

“Done!” Kara whoops with a huge smile, making Alex shake her head.

“Not quite.”

She places the pie onto a baking sheet to let it inside the oven, setting the temperature accordingly. “Now we wait.”

They manage to squeeze in two episodes of Parks and Recreation in the meantime, before the timer goes off. Reminders to allow the pie to cool for a couple of hours at room temperature before eating are futile. They fall on deaf ears as Kara happily chews on a large serving, impish grin at Alex’s way. The crust is golden brown and the filling bubbly. 

“Yum. Doesn’t feel hot to me.”

Alex grouses about disloyal Kryptonians who never listen, as she slumps down the couch once again. She doesn’t have to wait: one second later Kara is curled at her side, red shiny mouth stretching cutely. They shift automatically, long used to sitting close together, at ease like never before. Kara sighs and then pecks Alex’s cheek and pecks and pecks, and _okay, okay, stop_ , Alex laughs.

It’s a successful experience overall.

\--

Later Alex cuts herself a piece, and hums at the taste. It’s good – surprisingly good for their first try! – and the smile on her face doesn’t leave her when her phone keeps beeping with notifications. Apparently Kara had uploaded photos of the pie on Facebook _and_ tagged her. Everyone is full of compliments.

**Lucy Lane liked a post you’re tagged in.**

**Eliza Danvers commented on a post:** _My girls, baking? What has the world come to?!_

Alex has never added her mother on Facebook, should have known Kara would be the one to cave in.

\--

The rest of the week is spent in a relative calmness – well, _their_ kind anyway – with Chinese take-out and leftover pizza and ice creams and donuts. Cuddling and TV.

Alex is glad there is no worrisome event in the weekend demanding their time. She had promised Kara to come over later, so after a shower she makes her way to her sister’s apartment. When she arrives, however, there’s Sara Bareilles’ voice blaring a little too loudly, and a very excited blonde alien bouncing in the cozy kitchen. Tousled hair down, curls tumbling around her neck with artless effort, she moves in a familiar old Stanford t-shirt with seemingly no care. The spatula she’s holding appears to be used as a self-made microphone, and Alex bursts into laughter at the scene, affection overwhelming her.

“Alex!” Kara freezes as she turns, flushed faced, hands hovering in front of her as if unsure on where to put them now. It’s quite adorable.

“Hi, having fun without me?”

The corner of Kara’s top lip curls in response, like she's reigning in a smile. Alex imagines the same lips on hers, and has to look away for a moment to control her breathing.

“Well, now that you’re here it’s going to be even better.”

It’s the way Kara says it, so earnest and genuine sounding – as if she couldn’t possibly mean anything _more_ – that does it. Heart skipping beats, Alex strides with a newfound purpose, and in two steps has her arms around the girl. And Kara doesn’t even realize it, but sometimes she says the sweetest things. Alex sighs happily into the embrace quickly returned, as Kara tightens her hold, always careful, hands toying softly with Alex’s short hair.

“I wanted to surprise you…” she whispers against her neck.

“Mmh?”

“I was trying to bake you something.”

At that Alex reclines her head, brows raising, curiosity coloring her pretty face. “What?”

“Yeah, since we had fun last time. I don’t know, I thought… I thought I could try it on my own. For you.” Kara fumbles through an explanation, shy despite all. _This_ is still new, but her eyes sparkle like they’ve always done, adoration and care, and nothing has to change. Not really.

Alex smiles and cups her cheek, stares lovingly into clear blue gaze. “Thank you,” she mouths, brushing her lips over Kara’s nose, making her yelp and laugh.

“Show me what you—”

Before she can even complete her sentence, an odd sound comes from the stoves, accompanied by a distinctive burning smell, cutting her off. Two pairs of wide eyes stare at each other.

“Shoot! The filling!” Kara explodes, rushing to the saucepan, nervous fingers wriggled together. “Oh no…”

“Hey, hey, what’s the problem?”

“I was cooking the mixture in a medium heat for just some minutes.”

“Did you stir it often?”

“Yes! I think I was supposed to remove it from the heat when it came to a boil.”

“You think?”

Kara smiles bashfully. “I wanted to make you a lemon meringue pie.”

They don’t manage to save the filling, but recreating another one isn’t too difficult, considering all. Real problems start when they have to make the meringue. Apparently whipping egg whites is not Alex’s forte – they just seem to go from frothy to over whipped, never reaching the proper stiff peak needed.

Alex puffs annoyed, strand of hair falling into her face for the umpteenth time as if to mock her. She growls low in her throat, and Kara has the audacity to laugh.

“Hey, would you mind helping?!”

Hence why Kara ends up googling things like “ _why won’t my eggs whip?_ ” and overall they lose track of time and ruin an entire batch of eggs. That a seemingly somewhat easy task manages to escape them both annoys Alex to no end. 

Kara must sense her little moment of grumpiness, because the warm hand she puts on the small of Alex’s back is enough to shake her out of her thoughts. She guides her to the couch, and her voice is gentle despite the careless shrug she does next, “Wait for me? I can rush to NY. I read there’s this deli that makes a mean meringue pie.”

Again, exactly the right words, and despite herself, Alex can feel her eyes get tingly and misty. She doesn’t know if Kara researched specifically for the best deli to have a back-up plan, or if she just knows about the best desserts in the state, but either way the idea that on her free day Kara would rush to the east coast just like that, merely to buy _her_ something, brings silly butterflies to Alex’s stomach.

God. She absolutely loves Kara—her precious smile and even bigger heart.

She’s certain that if any of her DEO colleagues could see her now, sporting a goofy grin like a lovesick fool, they’d’ think her mental.

It doesn’t matter, it never did when it came to Kara, the sole person in the world that get to see this soft tender-hearted side of Alex, get to see her _whole_.

She shakes her head, lips quirked. “No, it’s okay.”

“You sure? I can be back here in a couple of minutes if there’s a small queue, I promise.”

The warm flutter doesn’t lessen, and Alex knows she’ll never tire of this. She smiles now, openly, patting the space on the couch at the side. “Sit.”

The mixture, albeit not foamy, is quite good with the added sugar, and Alex can only shake her head when Kara swears she’ll take care of it. It obviously means it’s going to disappear between those pretty lips as soon as Alex is distracted, but that’s not a surprise.

Kara quickly puts everything away, and then just dives and snuggles right into Alex’s side, a content sigh leaving her mouth. And, just like that, everything is perfect. It’s the sound of Kara’s giggles in her ears, TV buzzing softly in the background, the way their touch is still familiar but _more_. Alex is sure she doesn’t need anything else. Something inside is glowing, stronger day by day, happiness seeping through her skin with the clear knowledge that Kara feels the same.

Exactly the same.

It’s still surprising but her self-reproaching thoughts are silent for once lately, and she doesn’t question if she’ll ever be enough. Because despite an initial guilt, nothing is better than having Kara near. Her chest feels tight but lighter at the same time, and while the love spilling up from inside is an old tune, the fact that she can now do something about it is so incredibly thrilling.

Terrifying but thrilling.

Kara can feel her heartbeat accelerating, and Alex doesn’t have to hide its true meaning. Their eyes meet in a silent question, and for a moment Alex thinks Kara may close the distance between them. Her gaze does travel down to Alex’s parted lips, but nothing happens.

Alex has to swallow, look away. She swears she’ll be ready when that happens.

\--

Suspicious offers of tater tots at lunch or pot stickers at dinner, the smell of burning pancakes when she visits. There is something going on with Kara, Alex can tell.

But when Kara brings the delicious sandwich from her favorite Chicago food truck at work during their break, Alex all but forgets about it. It’s not even an emergency. Double-smoked ham, pork tenderloin and bacon layered with fresh avocado and melting cheese, and sesame-topped bread. Yep, glorious.

She’s just finishing munching on the spicy fries when she spots Vasquez offering Kara one of her rare relaxed smiles, tone conspiratorial, “Been spoiling her?”

“Of course, I have to. It’s my job, after all.”

_Oh._

The knowing look on the other agent’s face is enough to stop Alex in her tracks. Kara is playful, unabashed with her smitten grin in Alex’s direction, and she can only blush lightly under their attention. Susan winks too, and J’onn is chuckling.

Alex tries to shield her thoughts, but damn, they’re not fooling anyone.

In a world that demands and screams for classification, tried years to box them into neat labels, they slip beneath the very threads of them, their invisible but tremendous bond avoiding full comprehension or rules. It seems, despite all, that they’ve found a little heaven of people that understand them.

Drowning in delight, Alex’s lips twitch upwards, the corners forcing her cheeks into her eyes. She tosses Kara a fry that she immediately catches midair.

\--

The debriefing after today’s mission was long and unusually tiring. Alex trails inside Kara’s apartment only under her insistence, but hours later. She is sure Kara won’t mind, they’ve been practically attached at the hip lately, even more than usual, but she’s still mindful of the sounds she makes as she toes off her boots and stretch heavy arms above her head, closing the door quietly, just in case her foster sister has decided to take a nap in the meantime.

Handgun holster removed, Alex pads barefoot further into the house, curious at the smell of rich chocolate thick in the air, stomach grumbling. It’s easy to track said scent to the small kitchen. What greets her is... well... she’s trying not to use the word _catastrophe_ in non-life-threatening situations as it helps keep things in perspective from one mission to the other, but it’s hard right now to remember why. The room is objectively a mess.

A _chocolaty_ mess.

There are still half-filled bowls in the sink, various cutleries thrown casually on the work surfaces, cocoa powder practically spilled everywhere.

What exactly happened?!

“Kara?”

Alex doesn’t have to raise her voice, knowing her precious alien’s superhearing comes in handy. She frowns at the brown smears of handprints on the furniture—there’s some on the floor too!

As predicted, Kara joins her the following moment, sporting the cutest bedhead— and Alex feels something in her chest unclench at the sight—drowsy and in search of cuddles. With her eyes barely open, she reaches out for Alex, curling long arms around her shoulders to bring her flush close. Alex’s hands drift aimlessly on the skin on display, inching down muscled biceps, up and back again.

“Hey there, dream warrior,” she whispers, momentarily distracted.

“Mhh, what’s up?” Kara rubs her face on Alex’s neck, trying to wake up faster. While she didn’t sleep much on earth the months following her arrival, and was often plagued with nightmares, nowadays she tries to sleep as often as she can to regenerate after her heroic acts.

Her eyes, however, snap open when she finally catches the chocolate aroma in her apartment.

Alex huffs a laugh at her expression. “Yeah, care to explain? What exactly went on here?”

Kara backs off slightly to examine the wreckage around. “Uh, I was baking.” Alex just lifts a curious eyebrow, expectant. “Tried brownies.”

 _Trying_ is the keyword here, apparently.

“That’s… brave?” Alex offers, thinking her own baking days are all but over. “Still committed to the whole cooking ordeal?”

“Hey, I can make a mean spaghetti with tomato and basil sauce.”

Alex grins softly at Kara’s Italian pronunciation, not exactly perfect, recalling how she picked on that recipe years and years ago, after a secret flight to Little Italy in New York in the company of her cousin. She still has the green and white and red flag t-shirt Kara bought for her as a gift with her scarce pocket money.

“That’s different,” she teases, picking up a dirty pan, full of egg shell pieces, shaking it a bit in jest.

Kara just pouts. “I thought they’d be easier to make. I was pretty confident I admit, but somehow I mixed up salt with sugar. Then I used too much strength and basically destroyed an egg in my hand.” Kara chuckles bashfully, shrugging. “Though the third try went well. I just got tired, took a nap instead.”

So Alex had been right in her earlier assumption. With a playful tinge in her eyes, she comes closer to the bowl containing the most harmless mixture. It’s a lot. She dips a finger into the sweet batter, scooping some to her mouth. She hums at the taste as she licks leisurely. It’s the right mix of chocolate, butter, sugar and eggs – perfect.

Kara parts her lips at the effortlessly sensual display, gaze fixed on the pink muscle moving along the length of the finger. She has to swallow, clears her throat, reminding herself how to breathe. Is it normal to be this shaken up? She takes a moment to calm down – because it’s ridiculous how easily Alex can affect her without wanting to – before moving a few steps toward her, closing their distance again with a smile.

“Third time’s a charm?” she wonders, eager to hear Alex’s opinion now.

“Why don’t you take a sample yourself?”

Before Kara can even react, Alex has flicked batter in her direction, scoring a direct hit right on her face. Kara just gasps and gapes shocked for a moment.

“You—you…!” she sputters uselessly, flushing under Alex’s soothing laughter.

In spite of the flour and powder and stains around, the simple moment feels perfect, frozen in time, and it strikes her just how happy she is. Just joking around with her favorite person.

She puffs, then grins, taking a competitive stance. “Big mistake.”

She brings her thumb up and down her cheek, rubbing the chocolate smudge away with a careless wipe. Then, with no warning, using her superior speed, she steals the brownie bowl out of Alex’s hands before the agent has the chance to blink her eyelids.

With a smug tone she singsongs, “Food fiiiiight!”

“What, Kara… no!”

Alex tries futilely to placate her, in a retiring manner, raising both hands in a pacific gesture, but she can’t escape Kara’s revenge. She yelps when the girl approaches her with an evergrowing smirk.

“Food fight.”

“No, no, no.”

Alex runs away, giggling at the gentle shiver felt down her spine, as she tries to dodge her foster sister’s attacks.

A projectile of brown batter flies her way, and she just manages to avoid it by crouching down. She hides behind the table. “Don’t come any closer.”

“And why’s that?” Kara is giggling too, unable to keep a strict attitude in face of the apparent fun.

“Counterattack!”

With an exaggerated battle yell, Alex rolls and then stands to her feet again, brandishing a chair by its legs.

“Whoa!”

Kara is surprised by the move and strength displayed for a moment here, and to stop its swinging progress, she clutches the chair legs in a strong grip, inevitably dropping the bowl to the floor. “Gotcha.”

Alex grins and lowers down, quickly retrieving the chocolaty weapon. “Oh really?” And with that, she simply flicks more batter forward, hitting Kara and hitting her some more.

“Oh c’mon!” Kara whines, shooting laser beams out of her eyes to burn the next soaring hit.

She lays the chair back on the group and turns a defiant glare in Alex’s direction. Her DEO training gave her a perfect aim, of course.

“Ready to give up?” Alex teases, tossing more batter at Kara.

Kara swats it easily, scowling playfully in retaliation. “You play dirty. But I can too.”

She floats threateningly, laughing at Alex’s expression. “Oh no, no, that’s totally cheating!”

“Your _face_ is cheating.”

The older girl frowns confused at the phrasing, and in one surge Kara is in her space, wrapping her palms around Alex’s, both now holding the cup. With a raised eyebrow, Alex just waits.

Kara smiles, softly, leaning down unconsciously. “Yes, a very distracting face.”

“Oh,” Alex exhales, speechless at the unexpected mood change, as their gazes lock for long endless seconds.

Using that distraction, Kara tips the bowl forward, pushing it against Alex’s shirt. Okay, _that’s definitely cheating_ , she thinks, trying to hide behind an innocent act.

“My flannel!” Kara can’t help but burst into laughter at the shout, watching as Alex hurries to save her shirt. “Help me, will you?”

“Alright, alright. Calm down.”

Bowl under her arm, Kara takes hold of Alex’s frantic hands, staring at the stickiness straining her fingers a beat too long, bringing them to her mouth next almost without thought. When she takes two cold sweet digits between her lips, her eyes snap to Alex’s, questioning.

It’s the boldest move she’s ever made, and she can feel _and_ hear the effect it has on Alex—her accelerated heartbeat, the blood rushing in her veins, the quickening of her breath, all telltale signs pushing them together. Their normal banter has changed, speeding things up abruptly fast, putting them in a seemingly impasse, way past even the teasing flirting they’ve tested lately.

“It’s ruined…” Alex murmurs, eyes hooded now, unfocused for obvious reasons.

She reaches down automatically to her shirt buttons, popping them open one by one, slowly, under Kara’s attentive gaze. Halves parted, baring herself to Kara, she completely steals her breath, leaving her superhuman body tingling with unfamiliar warmth.

Kara’s cheeks heat up with want, and it’s hard to deny the way her mouth feels dry all of sudden. She can’t quite meet Alex’s eyes for long, shy despite their proven comfort in each other’s presence. A frisson of want has ignited the space between them.

What looks like tenderness, beautiful uncertainty and unabashed lust in blue eyes has Alex grinning knowingly, the reaction more than a little flattering. She raises her chin in challenge, thrumming with hope despite the fake bravado.

She likes the way Kara looks at her – always has, first in awe, then with undiluted love, _you’re Supergirl’s hero_ and _I will always need you_ – likes the way she darts quick glances at her chest, nervous but eager, then openly stares. Just about soaking in every detail on display.

The plain black cotton bra against pale skin dusted in freckles, the tensing abs enclosed by the tight jeans. Kara is honestly mesmerized—no planet ever visited can compare.

The bowl drops unceremoniously to the floor.

“You’re… _Rao_ , you’re beautiful.”

Sincerity stutters over the uttered words, and it’s like a coating of melted dark chocolate for Alex's ears.

 _No_ , she loves the way Kara stares, because it’s not enough, it hasn’t been enough in a while now, and the dancing static is not going to help them. She’s played all her cards now, hoping for the best.

And Kara has certain tells, Alex knows them all, and she waits for them as she approaches. Tongue darting out, the forced smile, throat bobbing: one who knows her less may think she’s not at ease. But Alex does know her, knows what she wants. Toe to toe now, she brings her hand to Kara’s cheek, giving her the chance to back off if she so wishes. Nothing happens, expect Kara’s left arm clings around Alex’s waist as a mean to encourage her.

Their foreheads meet and it’s perfect.

How to tell her that _this_ , infinite and constant and familiar, means true happiness. Love – everything Alex has ever needed. Heavy emotions resonate in her chest. Before the agent can pull away, Kara grabs her gently by the wrist with her free hand, holding her closer still. She draws her fingers back to her lips, sucking them into her mouth, so warm, lapping the faint remainder of the sweetness from it with a hunger that has nothing to do with food.

“You’re playing with fire, alien girl,” Alex warns breathlessly, “if you don’t plan to deliver.”

“Whoever said I don’t deliver?”

It shouldn’t surprise her, but when Kara leans down, Alex feels an outpouring of adrenaline, all her nerves alight in expectation. It’s not much of a kiss, nevertheless the contact has her hot all over as their lips meet and meet again. It’s like the sun is pulsing right there in her mouth.

Kara is helpless against the moans low in her throat. That lithe body finally pressing with intent, warm mouth moving along with hers, and Kara is overwhelmed. She, admittedly, still feels a bit unsettled and unsure what she’s meant to do now that she’s kissing her foster sister, but this feels too right, so it _is_ right. Way beyond what stuff coming-of-age movies are made of.

The way their hands shift into each other’s hair one moment, trailing down to caress necks the other, tongues brushing teasingly, as if they’ve never known any different, always belonging together. Kara tightens her hold until Alex has to break away for air.

Head dipped low, her lips search Kara’s skin again, grown addicted, kissing a line of embers up her throat, along her jaw, to her ear. “I—I’ve dreamt of this,” she pants, struggling with her thoughts.

A shudder racks Kara’s body at the husky confession. “Alex… So have I.” _For months and months, maybe years. Maybe since the first day I saw you._

“Why didn't you say anything?” Alex seems to demand, eyes closing unconsciously. She thinks about all the times she nearly lost Kara, and her voice breaks.

Kara shakes her head. It doesn’t matter, truly. They are here now. She kisses Alex again, full knowing how lucky she is to be here and alive and breathing with her, to be the one Alex feels safe with and viceversa. The universe has brought them together and she won’t waste this blessing.

The next one is a kiss which is all adult. It speaks of patience, a promise of something long-lasting. Their _forever_.

It’s less tentative and hurried, but meaningful like many of their actions have already been in the past, before their brains had even caught on.

With newfound confidence, love overpowering anything else, Kara grips Alex’s sides and, as she puts her hands on Kara’s shoulders, the blonde hoists her up onto the kitchen island, pans and pots clattering to the ground. Alex just laughs into her neck.

“Wait,” Kara whispers, breaking their closeness only to retrieve the bowl abandoned, careful to save it and place it on the table.

Alex tugs on her casual top, needy now, bringing pink lips closer once again, sucking the plump lower one between hers. The heat in her chest is rising fast through her stomach, tight and coiling.

“We’ll clear up later. Does that sound okay to you?”

Alex’s heart suddenly feels like it’s way too big to fit in her ribcage. It’s happening. She knows she’s smiling, hell grinning probably, but she can't help it. She nods frantically against Kara’s mouth, holding her between her legs.

Without warning, Kara slips one hand between her open shirt, palming her breast, and Alex cries out in stunned pleasure. A broken whimper rumbles from her throat, and she arches into the contact. She grasps the back of Kara’s head. 

“P-please.”

“Alex…” Kara’s voice sounds raw, nearly a growl. “Look at me.”

And she does, and instantly feels her inner muscles clench, her body responding to the urgency on her sister’s expression.

“You sure?” she murmurs hoarsely, desperate to do the right thing—just wanting to be clear, as this is the most important thing she’ll ever do.

Alex bucks her hips against Kara’s stomach, looking her square in her eyes so that there is no doubt whatsoever.

“ _Yes_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand I'm evil, but it felt right to end it there ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are much appreciated.  
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://floorplan91.tumblr.com/).
> 
> edit: I actually made the same cherry pie they baked, two months ago when I started this story. However I added a bit of cherry jam inside too and a tiny sprinkle of cinnamon, dusted powdered sugar on top, but my secret was a little bit of Cointreau inside the filling. [If you're curious, here.](http://i.imgur.com/mmQ6iZi.jpg)


End file.
